24fandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Weapons
How do I add the weapons into the list? I tried to put in the Beretta, but it only ended up being on top of the page. :You need to create articles for those weapons and categorize them as weapons by adding Category:Weapons to the bottom of each article. You can't just add them to the category page, or you'll end up with them at the top. I'm removing that info from the category page now. -Kapoli 06:06, 24 August 2006 (UTC) How do I create the article? The lay-out isn't exactly helping. Could you provide a link? Thanks. :Check out the help page for . And take a look at some of the existing weapon articles to get an idea of layout and templates used. -Kapoli 08:41, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :: You also need to address the issue of whether or not these articles even need to exist. I don't see that they do. If the weapons are specifically mentioned somewhere then fine, but creating articles for items merely because they appear on the show isn't enough reason. Michelle using a Dell computer, or Curtis using a Sprint PDA, or Tony driving a GMC Yukon XL, or Jack firing a SigSauer... this isn't reason enough to create an article specifically for these things. I think it at least has to be referred to in dialogue or in print somewhere before we add things like this. Creating a blanket page for weapons used on the show would probably be more appropriate. Either way, the information in the articles needs to be cited from the show, which these specs aren't. --Proudhug 09:00, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :::In the case of weapons used in The Game, the number and type of rounds they use is listed in the PDA. --StBacchus 12:27, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :: Some of the novels also give specific information about weapons. There are citable pieces of information about weapons. We have to make sure to discriminate. --Proudhug 14:08, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Strictly parent categ Thinking of making this category strictly a parent category, and having sub-cats for all the weapons. It's a little disjointed having some in sub-cats and some here. I'd propose the following sub categories, which would all have at least 5 articles in them: * Guns * Explosives * Knives * Chemical weapons * Biological weapons * Electronic weapons (ie weapons that target electronic devices like computer hardware & software. In this would be EMP, CIP device, dobson override, trojan horse virus, worm etc.) Any disagreements with this?--Acer4666 (talk) 23:52, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I've now slightly re-jigged the electronic weapons category to more represent what electronic weapons actually are - weapons powered by electricity kind of thing. It seems like the various hacking tool things belong more in the tech categories than weapons really. There will eventually be a couple more articles in the electronic weapons category thanks to Medusa & Perseus, the sci-fi laser cannons of that excellent piece of literature Death Angel :) --Acer4666 (talk) 13:29, December 20, 2015 (UTC)